Welcome Home
by Hatake Yoonie
Summary: After the war, Sakura and Sasuke have a bit of a interaction. Oneshot. SasuSaku Slight NaruHina


**Hey guys, its Hatake Yoonie here! It has been awhile hasn't it. Those of you who follow me know me as the author of _The Calm Moon and the Fierce Dragon_. I have some news for that story, but it is a sad one. I have decided to erase it for a few reasons. I honestly wasn't feeling the vibe for the story anymore and I didn't like how it was going. Sorry for those of you who enjoyed the 4 chapters I wrote. :(**

**But… on a happier note, I have decided to write a one shot on my OTP, SasuSaku! :D I started getting into Naruto again ever since I stopped reading/ watching after Shippuden was released. The idea for this one shot came to me while I was drawing a doujin for this pairing.**

_**This one shot may contain minor spoilers if you aren't caught up with the manga which had its most recent chapter (chapter 658) released yesterday on 10 December 2013.**_

**What I am writing is not canon (at least not yet I hope. :P). Hope you guys like this one shot!**

* * *

**Welcome Home**

All around her, she could hear whoops of joy and crys of triumph. Haruno Sakura was a war hero of the ninja villages along with Rookie 12 and her own teammates, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. She smiled to herself, proud of how far her two boys came. Naruto was the outcast of the village for being the jinchuriki for Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox bijuu, and now he was one of the greatest heroes of Konoha, saving them time and time again. Uchiha Sasuke was the prodigy of Konoha, but turned to evil sources of power in order to kill his brother, Uchiha Itachi, earning him the title of a S-rank missing nin.

Sakura closed her eyes for a few minutes as she reminisced about her genin days when she was weaker than her teammates. She snapped open her eyes, stretched her fingers, and went to work healing those who had a few cuts and saving those who were on the verge of death. The war with Madara had been harsh to even the strongest ninjas. She could see the other medic nins from the different villages sweating and straining to keep their chakra going. She politely asked them to rest, which they gladly obliged, and finished their work. After most of the ninjas were healed, Sakura was dead tired. Although she lasted longer that the other medics due to her excellent chakra control, she still had a limit. She watched as Tsunade healed Obito who was barely alive. Kakashi had saved him before he died along with Madara.

Over in the distance, she could make out two familiar shapes. One was a female who had beautiful long and black hair while the other was a male who had bold, spiky blond hair. She saw the female run up to hug the male and distinctly heard a "H-Hinata!". Sakura could see the blushes on Naruto and Hinata's faces even from the place where she was standing. She smiled and wished the two a silent "congratulations". Sighing, she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her pants and started to walk around, seeing if there were any more injuries she had to attend to.

Sakura entered the first medical tent she saw and was surprised to see who was in there. Sasuke was lying on the bed resting his eyes. As soon as Sakura stepped in, his eyes snapped open, sharingan activated, and looked towards her. He saw her surprised face and relaxed, closing his eyes again.

"Um, sorry for startling you Sasuke-kun. I could leave if you want." She turned to leave before she heard a soft voice.

"Don't leave. You can stay." Smiling, she turned back around to face him. She walked up to the side of his bed and sat down on the stool that was there. She took his resting hand and rubbed it.

"I'm so glad you came back Sasuke."

"Hn." His one was answer was to expected so Sakura just smiled. Noticing the dried blood that came from his eyes, Sakura brought her hand up to Sasuke's temples. Thin green tendrils of chakra flowed out of her hands giving Sasuke a calming and soothing feeling. A minute later, the warm feeling stopped and her delicate hands left his face. Disappointed, Sasuke pouted, but Sakura didn't notice.

"Well, nothing seems to be damaged and the medics seem to have healed everything. I guess I should leave you to rest." Sasuke gave no answer so she guessed he wanted her to go. As she was leaving, a strong grip appeared on her wrist. She turned to look at Sasuke who immediately let go and looked down. Giving a soft giggle, she patted his spikey black hair and walked towards the opening in the tent.

After going outside, Sakura straightened her back, feeling more confident for talking with Sasuke. She walked a few steps until she felt a pair of strong arms circle around her waist.

"S-Sasuke!" She couldn't turn her head because he was hugging her so tightly. His head rested on her right shoulder, his body leaning against her. Sakura felt soft puffs of Sasukes breath on her ear as he spoke.

"Sakura. I'm sorry for all that I have done to you. I've almost killed you twice in my madness. I can't forgive myself. I'm so sorry."

"Sasuke," she brought her hands to his arms around her waist. "If I haven't forgiven you for nearly stabbing my back, I wouldn't be facing my back towards you, would I?" At the sound of her answer, Sasuke hugged her even tighter, nuzzling her neck. Blushing, Sakura leaned into Sasuke, paying no mind to the people staring at them. Turning around in his grasp, Sakura face Sasuke and drew her arms around him. Smiling into his chest, she started to let the tears she held in fall.

"Welcome home Sasuke…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review/favourite if you want. Constructive criticism is much appreciated!**


End file.
